Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by alyssialui
Summary: Teddy as he learns about Fenrir Greyback. A five-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This series is written specifically for a competition and tells about Teddy as he learns about Fenrir Greyback. In this first chapter,_ _Teddy gets a bedtime story from his Aunt Hermione. He's about two here._

 _ **Submission for:**_

 _ **War of Angels Competition: Round Three -** Teddy Lupin. Secondary character - Hermione Weasley. Relationship - parental_

 _ **Open Category 3:** Next-gen_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The little boy kicked his legs excitedly under the bedsheets as Hermione entered his bedroom. Andromeda chuckled, rising from her place at the end of the bed and walking towards the door. Before she exited, she patted the young woman's shoulder and whispered, "He's all yours now." Hermione shook her head with a wry smile. She loved Teddy as if he were her own child and loved tucking him in at night.

She came to the boy's side, putting her hands on his legs to still them as she tucked him securely into the sheets. "Ready to go to sleep, Teddy?" she asked sweetly.

"Story! Story!" he cried, as he struggled free and messed up her neat work.

Hermione sighed playfully. How could she forget his story? She had been the one to inspire a love of books and stories in the first place.

She walked over to the small bookcase in the corner and read the titles, "Babbity Rabbit and the Cackling Stump, Cinderella, Curious George..."

"Wolf!" the little boy cried.

Hermione turned around. "You always want that one," she said.

"Wolf!" he cried again and Hermione laughed. Of course he would want that one. What had started out as her own attempt at making something up after he had gotten bored of the others, had now become the little boy's favourites.

"Alright, alright," she said, holding out her hands to calm him down. "We'll do the Wolf."

He squealed, quieting only when she placed a finger on her lips to remind him that his grandmother might come back if he was too loud. She sat back on the bed and waited a few seconds before she began.

"Once upon a time there was a wolf. He had large yellow eyes, sharp pointed teeth and long claws. He was very lonely since he had no friends because all the forest animals were scared of him. They thought he was a monster and eventually, the wolf began to believe them too.

Then one day, the wolf was sitting alone when a stag, a dog and a mouse came up to him. He bared his teeth, warning them to stay away. Did they want him to hurt them? Didn't they see he was a monster?

But they did not run. They came closer to him and the stag asked, 'Do you want to hurt us?'

The wolf shook his head. 'I've never wanted to hurt anyone,' he said.

'Then you are not a monster,' the stag said as they sat at his side.

They became the best of friends, as they roamed the forest together and the wolf couldn't be happier. He was no longer alone and he didn't feel like a monster anymore.

The end."

Teddy clapped his hands in delight. "Dada wolf?" the little boy asked.

Hermione nodded. The story was also her own way of letting the little boy know a bit about the father he had never been able to meet. However, she didn't think he was ready for the gritty details that followed so she always ended the story on a happy note.

"Dada nice wolf," the little boy said, nodding as well.

"Yes, your daddy was a nice wolf," she said.

"All wolf nice?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No, Teddy. Not all wolves are nice, but I won't let any bad wolves get you."

"Promise?" Teddy asked.

"Promise," Hermione said, placing a kiss on the little boy's forehead before she tucked him in and bid him goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Teddy spends a day at Shell Cottage. Teddy is about 9 or 10 here._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **War of Angels Competition: Round Three -** Teddy Lupin. Secondary character - Louis Weasley. Relationship - platonic_

* * *

Teddy smiled as he chased the small blonde boy down the small rocky path towards the water's edge. He was happy Grandma had let him spend the day with Victoire and her family. However, the girls were taking awhile to get their swimming costumes on and he and Louis couldn't wait.

They ran into the water, laughing as the ocean spray got into their faces.

"You're lucky to live next to the beach," Teddy said as he threw himself into the water and began to swim into the deeper water.

"I know," Louis said with a smile as he jumped in after the bigger boy.

"Whoa there," Teddy said, lifting the smaller boy out of the water. "You shouldn't come out this far. You don't know how to swim yet."

Louis struggled against the older boy's grip. "Yes, I do! Papa's been teaching me."

The smile on Teddy's face fell slightly and his grip loosened. Louis took the opportunity to jump out of Teddy's arms, landing in the water with a splash. "See!" he cried, kicking his legs.

"Yeah," Teddy said quietly. Though he tried not to let it bother him, he always felt a little pang when other people mentioned doing things with their father's.

"It was wicked, Teddy," Louis said as he paddled around the older boy's legs. "Papa doesn't like to swim because of his scars but he said he wanted to teach me instead of Maman."

Teddy nodded as he watched the smaller boy before he interpreted what he had said. "Scars? The ones on his face?" he asked. They were deep but not that bad.

Louis stopped and shook his head. "He has others all over his body from his run in with a werewolf!" Louis said. "They're wicked cool."

"Your dad met a werewolf?" Teddy asked in surprise? How had he not heard this story before?

Louis nodded. "Yes. There was this wolf named Greyback who liked to bite people. He scared everyone but not my Papa!"

Greyback. Now why did that name sound familiar? Teddy would have to ask Aunt Hermione about this later.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ _Teddy gets detention with Professor McGonagall._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **War of Angels Competition: Round Three -** Teddy Lupin. Secondary character - Minerva McGonagall. Relationship - mentorship_

* * *

Teddy crossed his arms, leaning back in the desk as he waited for the elderly Headmistress to return to her office. This was a usual occurrence around Hogwarts hallowed halls these days, even though the young Lupin had just started school a few months ago.

"For adding soap to classmates' ink pots, I want you clean and refill each and every one of them," Professor McGonagall said as she placed a large bottle of ink on his desk. "The ink pots are next to the sink over there," she added, while pointing to the corner.

The corner of his mouth curled as he picked up the ink bottle and rose from his chair. He just wanted to have a bit of fun, and everyone laughed when he began to blow large black bubbles.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Mr Lupin," Professor McGonagall chided him. "I had hoped you would have inherited your father's love of learning instead of his affinity for mischief-making."

Teddy's mouth opened. "You knew my dad?" he asked. Did everyone know him?

"Of course I did," she said as she sat behind her desk. "He and his friends used to turn this place on its head during their days here but they were all sharp as a tack. When he got older, he even took a position as a professor here."

"What about the War?" Teddy asked.

He could see the older woman's face pale slightly, reminding him just how old she really was, before she shook her head. "I don't think now is the time-"

"I want to know," Teddy said. "Please, Professor."

Professor McGonagall sighed before she said, "Your father was a brave man who always stood up for his friends and colleagues. Even in the First War, he never left the fight before everyone got away safely. It was a shame to see him fall that night."

Teddy's head fell as he contemplated his professor's words. Not many people liked to tell him of his father's involvement in the Battle, even Aunt Hermione liked to sugar-coat it for him. But he wasn't a little kid anymore. He wanted to know the entire story, including one that had haunted him for so long.

"Do you know anything about Greyback?" he asked.

Professor McGonagall paused again and Teddy thought maybe he had probably asked too much at one time. Then she said, "Greyback was a ruthless man who liked to turn small children into werewolves like himself. Unfortunately, your father was one of those children he had bitten."

Teddy swallowed. "And whatever happened to him?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "No one knows. After the Battle, he simply disappeared and his body was never found."

Teddy nodded. So he was possibly still around, still out there and simply biding his time.

"Don't," Professor McGonagall said.

He looked at her with wide eyes, wondering what she meant.

"I've seen that look on enough faces. Teddy, you are young and inexperienced. You are no match for a werewolf like Greyback," she said.

"I wasn't..." he began, shaking his head quickly.

"But you might," she said. "Please, promise me you won't ever go after that man."

He nodded. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ _Teddy voices his intentions._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **War of Angels Competition: Round Three -** Teddy Lupin. Secondary character - Roxanne Weasley. Relationship - romantic_

* * *

"I'm going to find him," Teddy said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers in contemplation.

"What?" the dark-skinned girl asked, rising from her position on the ground beside him. She had noticed that Teddy was a bit more distant with her today as they sat beneath the tree in her backyard. "Find who?"

"Greyback," he said, reaching over to tug a few blades of grass out of the ground. "I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him."

After that detention in his First Year with Professor McGonagall, he had been thinking. It had been true at time, he had had no intentions hunting down the werewolf, but over the years, things had changed. He had learnt more about the monster that once terrorized the Wizarding community, learning that his crimes had started years before his father's incident and continued for years after.

Images of his father filled his dreams and the screams of the innocent filled his nightmares. He often woke up with longing and terror in his heart, which just helped to convince him more. He had to do something, anything to ease him soul.

So he had been training, learning in the dead of night different spells and theories about werewolves that may help him achieve his goal. However, this was the first time he had voiced his intentions out loud and his girlfriend was reacting as he had expected.

"What!" Roxanne cried. "Why would you want to do something like that? No one has heard of him since the Battle. He's probably dead by now."

"And he's probably not. Werewolves live very long lives, and just because we haven't heard of any attacks, doesn't mean they've completely stopped. I'm sure Greyback knows how to keep himself safe wherever he is," he said.

Roxanne placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this, Teddy. You don't have do something so dangerous and reckless. Greyback hasn't done anything to you. He hasn't-"

"How can you say that?" he interrupted her, his temper flaring. "Greyback changed my father. If it wasn't for him, my father would have been normal. He wouldn't have been ostracized and thought of as a monster. He may even still be here."

The breeze blew through the leaves above them. Roxanne bit her lip as she pulled her hand away. "You don't... know that, Teddy. Your father was a great man despite his condition. Even if he hadn't been bitten, he would have still fought to defend his friends."

Teddy sighed. "I- I just want to do something. I feel like I have to avenge him, somehow. I want to make Greyback pay for what he's done, not just to my dad but every person he's ever bitten."

Roxanne nodded, staring straight ahead before she chuckled. "I can't stop you. You are one of the most stubborn people I've ever met and I guess that's what eventually drew me to you. If you do this, just promise me you'll be safe."

He smiled and kissed the back of her hand, before pecking her lips. "When am I not safe, Roxxy?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Teddy comes face to face with his monster. This one's a bit rushed but it's a lot to fit in 500 words (with a 100 word leeway)._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **War of Angels Competition: Round Three -** Teddy Lupin. Secondary character - Fenrir Greyback. Relationship - antagonistic_

 _ **The Treasure Hunt:** Write a story set near a lake/pond/river/ocean._

* * *

The forest was still except for the soft gurgling of the river next to him. The young man crouched low, running his fingers through the soft soil at the water's edge next to the footprint there. A few feet ahead, there was another print, and another. Could this be what he was searching for?

After graduation, the young man had packed up his bags and bid his friends and family farewell, claiming a case of wanderlust. However, his true intention was not to see the world, but to find someone - the elusive Greyback.

He moved from town to town, listening to the whispers of the walls and the gossip of the women, for anything that could lead him to the man. He searched many forests and caves but so far had no luck. But as he crouched near the river, he felt a stirring in his gut. Was tonight the night?

He followed the tracks by the light of the waxing moon. Eventually, he reached a large cave just a few feet from the river. He stepped inside, trying not to retch at the smell of blood and excrement hanging in the air. The darkness around him muffled the echo of the rushing water of the river and with a flick of his wrist, he lit his wand.

The floor of the cave was littered in shredded fabric and discarded bones, the flesh long ago ripped and consumed. The walls were smeared with dark long marks, some in the distorted shape of hands and others in pawprints.

Then he heard it, a low growl from the shadows. He spun to see two hazy yellow eyes staring back.

"Wizard blood," someone rasped. "Haven't had one of them in a while."

There was shuffling before the person lunged, Teddy moving out of the way in the nick of time. He shone his light on the kneeling man. So this was Greyback. He was completely naked yet covered in a thick layer of matted hair, that did little to hide the large gashes across his body, his right leg looked as if it had broken and healed at an awkward angle and his eyes were glassy as he smelled the air around him, listening for any movement.

"You smell familiar," he said again. "Have we met before?"

"You bit my father!" Teddy shouted.

Greyback grinned as he turned towards his voice. "I bite many people, kid. You have to be more specific," he said before he lunged again.

However, Teddy had the advantage of sight and youth, easily evading the man once more before as he flew out of the cave and into the shallow water. Teddy made a slashing motion with his wand, causing the man to scream as large gashes appeared over his arms and legs. The man flailed, trying to get up but Teddy pushed a foot back into his chest.

There was a pause, the rushing water the only sound around them.

"What are you waiting for, kid?" the man rasped, coughing from the pressure on his chest. Then he grinned. "Can't do it, can you? Even after all I've done, you can't-"

His words were quieted as his throat split open. Teddy stood there, watching the river take the blood away before he fell to his knees with his head in his hands.

He had finally done it. He had avenged his father and all the people Greyback had hurt, but he still felt empty. Now he had become the Big Bad Wolf and he doubted his father be proud of what he did.


End file.
